


#BDE

by Satanachia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, LWeM, sterica - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Szybko, za tym Jokerem! — zakrzyknęła Erica i Stiles zdążył tylko przytrzymać opadającą na twarz maskę, nim dziewczyna pociągnęła go mocno we wskazanym kierunku, przez co omal nie zaplątał się we własną pelerynę; stojący nieopodal facet z repliką tarczy Kapitana Ameryki (Stiles był gotów wykupić ją za lewą nerkę Jacksona) posłał mu spojrzenie pełne współczucia i solidarności - jedna z Wonder Woman zaciskała palce na jego ramieniu i Stiles po prostu wiedział, że będą z tego siniaki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#BDE

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał z okazji akcji LWeM na [Gospodzie pod Złamanym Piórem](http://hpforum.ok1.pl/)  
> Leży i kwiczy, soraski.~

 

  
— Szybko, za tym Jokerem! — zakrzyknęła Erica i Stiles zdążył tylko przytrzymać opadającą na twarz maskę, nim dziewczyna pociągnęła go mocno we wskazanym kierunku, przez co omal nie zaplątał się we własną pelerynę; stojący nieopodal facet z repliką tarczy Kapitana Ameryki (Stiles był gotów wykupić ją za lewą nerkę Jacksona) posłał mu spojrzenie pełne współczucia i solidarności - jedna z Wonder Woman zaciskała palce na jego ramieniu i Stiles po prostu wiedział, że będą z tego siniaki.

Ale zważywszy na to, że po ostatniej sprzeczce o nocleg, - a raczej o kąt podłogi, na którym zalegną, bo przecież cała hala sypialna była zajęta już pierwszych godzin konwentu - Erica zostawiła na jego piersi cztery równoległe sznyty i Stiles nie mógł się nadziwić jakim cudem stojący wtedy w pobliżu ochroniarz nie nakazał jej wydania przyczepionych do kostiumu, metalowych pazurów, które nie powinny być tak kurewsko ostre.

— Możemy prosić do zdjęcia? — dziewczyna dotknęła łokcia stojącego dotąd do nich tyłem cospleyera, na co ten odwrócił się w ich stronę z nienaturalnym uśmiechem na usmarowanych czerwoną pomadką ustach.

— Oczywiście, że tak — Joker odrzucił z czoła splątane, zielone włosy, nałożył na głowę pasujący do garnituru, fioletowy kapelusz, i nim Stiles zdążył się połapać w tym co robią, przejął go z dłoni Erici, ustawiając w odpowiedniej dla siebie pozycji - stanął za Stilesem i owinął swoje długie palce dookoła uszu nietoperzej maski, która na nowo zsunęła się na twarz Stilesa. Po zbyt przyjaznym uśmiechu Reyes, która zaczepiła przechodzącego obok konwentowicza z prośbą o zdjęcie i nagłym ciężarze na czubku jego głowy, Stiles domyślał się co planują zrobić, ale gdy Erica przytuliła się do jego boku i wcisnęła głowę pod jego brodę i tak był przyjemnie zaskoczony.

— Znacie się, prawda? — Joker z trzaskiem postawił swój fioletowo-zielony parasol z jego drugiej strony, jakby uniemożliwiając mu ucieczkę. — Znacie się — wymruczał i bardziej wyczuł, niż zobaczył uśmiech Erici, która jak gdyby nigdy nic wsunęła dwa pazurzaste palce - oto ma odpowiedź na zbyt ostre pazurki swojej Cat Woman - pod pas funkcyjny jego kostiumu i skrobała go delikatnie po kręgosłupie.

— To molestowanie — Joker zachichotał i zakołysał się na palcach, ciągnąc nieco Stilesa za sobą, przez co na pierwszym zdjęciu wyszli nieco niewyraźnie, o czym poinformował ich tymczasowy fotograf; Erica fuknęła i kopnęła Jokera obcasem.

Dopiero czwarte zdjęcie wyszło na tyle satysfakcjonująco, by Erica odebrała aparat i nim Stiles zdążyłby zaprotestować ukryła go w swojej fioletowej torbie z ośmiorniczką. No tak, powinien się domyślić.

— Więc od jak dawna to planowaliście? — spytał odsuwając maskę, pod którą zdążył się już zapocić. — Dzień, tydzień, dwa? W ogóle kim ty jesteś, co? — odwrócił się do Jokera, który spoglądał na niego z wciąż dziwacznym uśmiechem, chociaż Stiles mógłby przysiąc, że już dawno spoważniał.

— Tydzień — odparła jakby od niechcenia Erica i poprawiła zapięcie batu u pasa, które nieco się obluzowało. — Scarew był na tyle miły, że zgodził się być Jokerem dla twojego Batmana, więc doceń jego poświęcenie — uzupełniła i cierpliwie zaczekała, aż Stiles poustawia w głowie wszystkie klocki.

— Scarew — szepnął i spojrzał na Jokera z nagłym uwielbieniem. — Facet, totalnie cię kocham i twoje fiki też, dlaczego nie mówiłeś, że będziesz, zrobiłbym…

— Jakąś laurkę, czy coś — wtrąciła z przekąsem Erica i znów przylgnęła do jego boku, oddzielając go nieco od mężczyzny; Stiles przez chwilę mógł zauważyć złote iskry migające w szarych oczach Jokera i sapnął.

— To _stąd_ się znacie, prawda?

— Internet wcale nie jest taki duży, a internet dla [i]nas[/i] to już mała piaskownica. — Joker oparł się na parasolu i pochylił nieco w ich kierunku, dzięki czemu przestał tak nad nimi górować i Stiles mógł dostrzec grube blizny ciągnące się z obu stron od kącików ust niemal po same oczy.

— Koleś, nie wiem jak cię namówiła, ale kocham was oboje — wystrzelił nagle Stiles i dopiero wtedy uśmiech Jokera zaczął wyglądać na naturalny; Erica tylko westchnęła teatralnie, jakby mówiąc _patrzcie, co muszę znosić_.

— Batsy, wciąż jesteś mi winien niemal dwadzieścia tysięcy — odparł mężczyzna, prostując się gwałtownie. Stiles jęknął, przypominając sobie o ostatnim zadaniu, które spektakularnie skrewił, co niemal zakończyło się jego wywaleniem z grupy na forum, ale hej, miał wtedy ważniejsze sprawy na głowie - próbowali złapać cholerne chochliki!  
I to nie takie jak w Harrym Potterze, bo te były zdecydowanie krwiożercze.

— Do kiedy?

— Do wczoraj — opowiedziała zamiast Jokera Erica i posłała mu radosny uśmiech. — Teraz muszą być pornuski. Śliczne, gejowskie pornuski — dodała śpiewnie i Stiles kompletnie przestał ogarniać co się z nią ostatnio porobiło, bo jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu, urwałaby mu głowę za nadmiar słów, czy zbytnie przymilanie, a odkąd znalazł ją przypadkowo na AO3 i zaciągnął ją jakimś cudem na forum, gdzie zaczęli _rozmawiać_ , a nie tylko warczeć i nawzajem się prowokować, wszystko zaczęło być takie pokręcone, że Stilesowi zdarzało się szczypać rano w rękę, żeby sprawdzić, czy na pewno wciąż nie śni.

— A heterowskie pornuski też mogą być? — spytał, i odchylił się nieco, żeby spojrzeć na jej tyłek, za co dawna Erica, przynajmniej by na niego nawarczała.

— Mogą być — odparła, a stojący przed nimi Joker prychnął wymownie. — Ale zdjęcie idzie na główną. — Stiles zgodził się bez mrugnięcia okiem, bo przecież dostał odgórne pozwolenie na heteryckie pornuski, do których będzie musiał nabrać nieco _praktycznego_ doświadczenia i nic nie mogło mu tego popsuć.

— Taguję — wtrącił się nagle Joker, jakby doskonale wiedział jakimi torami podążają myśli Stilesa, ale był cholernym wilkołakiem, więc pewnie _wiedział_ , ale w tym momencie chłopaka niezbyt to obchodziło.

Był po raz pierwszy cosplayerem, na swoim pierwszym Comic Conie ze swoją pierwszą dziewczyną z prawdziwego zdarzenia, więc oficjalnie był to jego najlepszy dzień w życiu.

I głupie tagowanie głupiego zdjęcia tego nie zmieni.


End file.
